My Love For You
by Ikmubmik137
Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre: Romance, hurt, school life

Rate: T

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

Warning: Yaoi, GS!

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]

.

Chapter 1

.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang telah mengusik suasana sepi di sebuah rumah yang berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Langkahnya yang cepat, kini mulai melambat ketika dirinya telah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu coklat itu perlahan-lahan dan mulai memasuki kamar yang penuh nuansa pink itu. Sosok yang disinyalir sebagai yeoja itu mulai menampakkan senyumman jahilnya ketika matanya menangkap tubuh seorang namja yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut pink tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Pemalas sekali" Gumamnya dan langsung bergerak mendekat kearah tempat tidur sang sleeping prince.

"YAAA! IREONA!" Teriaknya tepat disebelah telinga sang namja hingga membuatnya berjengkit kaget dan reflek menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aish! YAA! Lee Shengmin!" Sang namja balas berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Di bangunkan secara tidak semena-mena benar-benar tidak baik untuk pengidap anemia seperti dirinya.

"Palli! Ireona!" Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Lee Shengmin itu menarik tangan sang namja hingga terbangun dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali" Gumam namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

"Haha, salah mu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu. Cepat mandi, aku tidak mau terlambat sekolah"

"Arraseo! Arraseo!" Jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya mengacak suarai hitam panjang Shengmin.

"Mandi yang bersih" Teriak Shengmin ketika Sungmin telah memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Berisik" jawab Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi hingga membuat Shengmin terkekeh dibuatnya. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke arah kasur Sungmin yang berantakkan.

"Ck, dasar namja" Gumamnya dan langsung merapikan tempat tidur Sungmin.

Lee Shengmin, seorang yeoja cantik yang menjadi incaran banyak namja di sekolahnya, saudara kandung dari Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang justru banyak digilai kaum yeoja maupun namja. Lee Shengmin dan Lee Sungmin adalah saudara kandung. Lee Sungmin terlahir tujuh menit sebelum sang adik. Meskipun Sungmin terlahir sebagai namja, namun wajah manisnya sukses membuat beberapa orang yang baru melihatnya akan berpikir kalau dia adalah yeoja tomboy.

"Oppa! Palli!" Teriak Shengmin setelah keluar dari mobil sport hitam yang dikendarainya bersama Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih"

"itu karena aku seorang yeoja" Jawab Shengmin sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Suasana pagi yang belum terlalu ramai, membuat mereka tidak perlu mendengar suara-suara sang penggemar yang sering meneriakkan nama mereka ketika mereka melewati koridor sekolah.

"Oppa, aku mampir ke kelas mu sebentar ya" Ucap Shengmin.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku kangen dengan Cho bodoh itu"

"Kau ini, kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak ngomong langsung saja sih"

"Aish. Mana bisa begitu. Aku yeoja yang tidak akan menembak namja terlebih dahulu"

"Hah, terserah kau saja" Jawab Sungmin sedikit malas. "Tapi kau jangan menyesal kalau tiba-tiba dia menggandeng seseorang disisinya" Gurau Sungmin membuat Shengmin mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk memukul pundak sang kakak.

"Kau benar-benar merusak mood baik ku Lee Sungmin!" Desisi Shengmin dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Teriak Shengmin membuat beberapa siswa yang ada didalam kelas menoleh secara reflek kearahnya. Diacuhkannya tatapan beberapa yeoja yang menatap kearahnya dan bergegas berlari kearah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu" Ucap Shengmin sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama satu hari, noona"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali ya?" Ucap Shengmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mana Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika tidak melihat Sungmin yang biasanya selalu datang bersama Shengmin.

"Aku disini" Jawab Sungmin sebelum mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Pagi hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan senyumannya pada Sungmin.

"Pagi juga Kyu" Balasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti siang kau main kerumah ya? Eomma kangen pada mu" Ucap Shengmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Shengmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau tidak pamitan pada ku?" Sindir Sungmin.

"Nugu?" Tanya Shengmin sambil menatap kearah Sungmin, dan langsung berlari keluar kelas ketika Sungmin melayangkan deathglare imut kearahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas memasang ekspresi seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hahaha" Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun melihat Sungmin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, aku benar-benar gemas pada mu chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyu! Appo!" Teriak Sungmin, namun bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun justru tambah menarik pipi chubby Sungmin hingga memerah.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan yeoja itu"

"Tidak. Aku secerewet kembaran mu itu"

"Kalian sama-sama evil!"

"Itu sebabnya, aku memilih mu yang seorang malaikat untuk menjadi kekasih ku" Jawab Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat pipi Sungmin kembali memerah. Bukan karena hasil karya tangan Kyuhyun, namun karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nde?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kita terus bersembunyi?"

"Sampai waktunya telah tiba" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menangkan kearah Sungmin.

Yosh! Apa ini? Kkk

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah lama ada di draft saya dan tidak pernah saya lanjutkan. Ketika saya ubek-ubek list FF di laptop, saya tiba-tiba menemukan secuil prolog dari FF ini. Setelah saya edit dan jadilah FF diatas.

Bagaimana? Apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

Padahal FF saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya belum saya lanjutkan. Tapi semua akan saya tuntaskan kok ^^

Untuk karakter Shengmin, bayangkan saja Sungmin saat crossdressing menjadi HyunMing :D

Singkat? Memang sengaja karena saya mau melihat responnya dulu, kalau masih layak ya saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak ya saya buat koleksi sendiri saja

Terakhir, Get well soon buat Sungmin hyung (?). ^^

OK. Segini saja cuap-cuap tidak penting saya.

Ada yang mau me-review? ^^

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (Namja) /Lee Shengmin (Yeoja)

Leeteuk as Yeoja

Genre: Romance, hurt, school life

Rate: T

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

Warning: Yaoi, GS!

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]

.

Chapter 2

.

Pulang sekolah Kyuhyun pergi kerumah Lee bersaudara dengan mobilnya dan Shengmin yang duduk sebelahnya. Ya, Shengmin pulang bersama Kyuhyun, mengabaikan Sungmin yang kesal karena sang adik lebih memilih pulang dengan sang pujaan hati daripada dengannya. Bohong, kalau Sungmin tidak cemburu, tapi dia juga tidak tega dengan sang adik. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kyu, bisa mampir ke supermarket sebentar?" Tanya Shengmin ditengah perjalan meuju rumahnya.

"Mau apa noon?"

"Eomma baru saja mengirim pesan untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makanan"

"Arraseo" Jawab Kyuhyun dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya ketika melihat sebuah supermarket di ujung jalan.

"Temani aku Kyu" Ajak Shengmin.

"Kau sendiri kan bisa noon"

"Kau ini. Mana ada namja yang menyuruh seorang yeoja untuk berbelanja seorang diri dengan bawaan yang banyak ditangannya"

"Kau mau belanja banyak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Arraseo!" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kajja" Ajak Shengmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan beriringan. Semua orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan berpikiran kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sangat serasi, melihat Shengmin yang sangat cantik seperti putri dalam negeri-negeri dongeng, dan Kyuhyun yang berparas tampan, siapa pun pasti akan iri melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sifat Shengmin yang memang selalu ceria dan manja. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Shengmin yang sering dekat-dekat dengannya. Bersahabat selama delapan tahun dengan kedua bocah kembar itu, membuatnya menjadi sangat paham dengan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau beli sayuran banyak sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Shengmin memasukkan banyak sayuran kedalam kereta dorong.

"Di keluarga ku semua menyukai sayur Kyu" Jawab Shengmin sambil melihat-lihat buah semangka sebelum dimasukkannya kedalam trolli.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak noon, apa kalian hanya makan daun?"

"Kau ini. Sayur dan daun itu beda. Lagipula itu sehat. Lihat saja, tubuh mu kurus karena kau tidak pernah makan sayur"

"Tetap saja itu daun noona. Kau pikir itu batang?" Bantah Kyuhyun. "Meskipun aku kurus, tapi banyak yeoja-yeoja diluar sana yang tergila-gila pada ku"

"Cih, PD sekali"

"Haha, kau mau es krim? Aku akan membelikan untuk Sungmin hyung"

"eh? Baiklah" Jawab Shengmin dan langsung mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Shengmin sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Sungmin yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu segera menghujat mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

"Mian oppa, tadi kami harus mampir ke supermarket sebentar" Jawab Shengmin.

"eoh, Kyuhyunnie, kau datang?" Ucap Leeteuk –Eomma Sungmin dan Shengmin- ketika melihat sang namja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai anak itu.

"Ne, eomma" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kenapa kau tidak membantu Kyuhyun membawaan barang belajaan eomma eoh?"

"Nde? Eomma menyuruh ku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Itu panggilan untuk cewek eomma"

"Sudah terlanjur. Cepat bantu Kyuhyun" Perintah Leeteuk.

Dengan sedikit malas diambilnya beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tadinya dibawa Kyuhyun dan langsung dibawanya menuju dapur.

"Hyung, aku membelikan mu eskrim kesukaan mu" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai didapur.

"Jinjja? Mana?" Pinta Sungmin dengan tanpa disadari dirinya telah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo yang membuat Kyuhyun harus tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kalian ini membuat ku cemburu saja" Ucap Shengmin yang daritadi memang berada disebalah mereka.

"Haha, kalau kau iri, minta saja Kyuhyun untuk mengelus kepala mu" Kata Sungmin. Dia sering menggoda adiknya tentang Kyuhyun, tapi dia terkadang sering menyesal sendiri ketika rasa sakit mulai menghinggapinya saat Kyuhyun sudah berdua dengan Shengmin.

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti itu" Protes Shengmin.

"Itu karena kau tidak ada manis-manisnya" Jawab Sungmin sambil membuka tutup eskrim yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku memang tidak manis" Ucap Shengmin sedikit jengkel dan merebut eskrim yang belum sempat Sungmin makan.

"YYAA!"

"Karena aku tidak manis, jadi es krim ini untuk ku saja" Ucap Shengmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah" Imbuhnya sambil mengangkat eskrim ditangannya.

"YAA! Lee Shengmin! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melempar satu tangkai sayuran kearah Shengmin yang sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita beli lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyodorkan es krim strawberry yang tadinya milik Shengmin.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang vanilla Kyu" Sungmin masih kesal dan mempotkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau beli sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat mata Sungmin kembali berbinar.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Tentu saja. Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Eomma, aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dulu!"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk yang turun dari lantai atas setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Keluar sebentar eomma" Jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore" Pesan Leeteuk.

"Baik eomma" Jawab KyuMin bersamaan dan langsung keluar dari kediaman Lee.

"Kita ke kedai eskrim biasa saja" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika keduanya sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Kita ke taman saja Kyu" Tolak Sungmin.

"Tadi kan kau bilang ingin eskrim"

"Di dekat taman ada kedai eskrim baru. Kita beli di sana saja"

"As your wish baby" Jawab Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakkan Sungmin.

.

.

"Paman, eskrim vanilla satu ya. Kau mau yang rasa apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Vanilla satu, dan coklat satu" Ucap Sungmin pada sang penjual eskrim.

"Baiklah nona, tunggu sebentar ya" Jawab sang penjual.

"Nde?" Tanya Sungmin ketika dirinya masih loading.

"YAA! Aku namja!" Teriakkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat sang penjual eskrim terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya terkekeh pelan di sebelahnya.

"Mi-Mianhae. Anda terlalu manis, saya pikir anda seorang yeoja" Jawab sang penjual eskrim sambil menyerahkan eskrim pesanan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana paman. Dia memang tidak terlihat seperti namja" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Apa maksud mu Kyu!" Bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, Mianhae. Kalian jadi bertengkar karena saya. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, ini saya kasih satu eskrim lagi gratis untuk anda tuan" Ucap sang penjual eskrim sambil menyodorkan satu eskrim vanilla pada Sungmin.

"Nde? A-anniyo. Tidak usah paman" Tolak Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasangan yang terlihat sangat manis kalau bersama, anggap ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf saya"

"Terima kasih paman" Jawab Sungmin yang akhirnya mau menerima eskrim gratis itu dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" Ucap Sungmin ketika sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang ada di taman.

"Salah mu sendiri Ming"

"Itu juga salah mu Kyu. Kalau kau tidak ikut-ikutan memancing, aku juga tidak seemosi tadi"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan lengannya kepundak Sungmin.

"Hyung" Suara anak kecil dari arah belakang mereka, membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan menjumpai sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis sambil mengucek mata kirinya.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin dan langsung menghampiri sang anak kecil itu.

"Pelmen Leo jatuh" Ucap sang anak sambil menunjuk kearah lollipop yang sudah berlumuran tanah.

"Aigoo, jangan nangis ne?" Ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan "Leo mau eskrim? Hyung punya dua eskrim"

"Eh? Es klim? Mau! Leo mau!" Jawab Leo antusias.

"Ini" Sungmin menyodorkan satu cup es krim yang belum sempat dimakannya.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucap Leo sambil menyendokkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, orang tua mu mana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat Leo ke gendongannya dan mendudukkannya ke tempat duduk yang tadi di dudukkinya besama Kyuhyun.

"Di lumah. Lumah Leo tidak jauh dali cini"

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Leo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah kanannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau berani sekali" Ucap Sungmin dan langsung mencubit pipi Leo gemas.

"Hyung! Appo!" Rengek Leo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan mu Ming"

"Aku lebih imut dari dia" Gumam Sungmin tapi masih bisa tertdengar oleh telinga Leo.

"Leo jauh lebih imut dali hyung!"

"Nde?" Ucap KyuMin bersamaan.

"Hyung itu cantik cepelti yeoja" Ucap Leo sambil melahap es krimnya.

"YAA! Kalau bukan anak kecil kau sudah ku lempar ke tong sampah!" Gertak Sungmin

"Jangan kasar pada anak kecil Ming" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya evil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat" Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergelak. "Dia sangat cocok kalau jadi anak mu. Sama-sama evil"

"Dia memang evil, tapi terlihat manis dari luar. Sepertinya dia cocok jadi anak kita"

"YAA! Aku tidak mau punya anak yang evil seperti mu. Cukup kau yang evil"

"Haha, terima saja nasib mu Cho Sungmin"

"Hyungdeul pacalan?" Tanya anak berumur 5 tahun itu pada KyuMin.

"Eum, waeyo?" Kali ini Sungmin yang kembali bertanya.

"Anniyo. Leo Cuma ingin tau" Jawab Leo.

"Masih sekecil ini sudah mengerti pacaran. Anak jaman sekarang" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jaga hyung cantik ya. Jangan buat dia nangis" Ucap Leo pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde? Apa maksud mu?"

"Anniyo" Jawab Leo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Leo halus pulang. Eomma bica malah kalau Leo main tellalu lama"

"Kamu berani pulang sendiri? Apa perlu hyung antar?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Leo sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Leo anak belani. Kata eomma namja itu halus belani, jadi Leo belani pulang cendili" Ucap Leo dengan wajah polosnya. "Annyeong hyungdeul" Imbuhnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah KyuMin sebelum berlari menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan KyuMin.

"Anak itu lucu sekali" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus memandang kearah perginya Leo.

"Tadi kau bilang dia menyebalkan"

"Anak kecil wajar kalau menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang sering berubah-ubah.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Sebenarnya belum" Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Tapi eomma bisa marah-marah kalau kita tidak segera pulang"

"Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk menuju kearah mobil mereka.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana?" Suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar sinis langsung menyambut KyuMin ketika mereka baru menginjakkan kaki dirumah Sungmin.

"Hanya membeli es krim" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa nada suara mu sinis sekali?" Tanya Sungmin yang dapat mendengar jelas nada sinis dalam pertanyaan Shengmin.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak ku?!" Kali ini nada kesal sangat terdengar jelas dari yeoja manis itu.

"Kau kan sudah memakan es krim milik Sungmin hyung, noona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu kediaman Lee.

"Tapi kan oppa bisa memakan es krim strawberry ku. Apa kalian harus keluar berdua? Kalian jahat sekali keluar tidak mengajakku"

"Sungmin hyung tidak menyukai es krim rasa strawberry"

"Tapi kan kalian bisa mengajakku!"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena noona sudah merebut es krim Sungmin hyung"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau selalu membela Sungmin, selalu mengutamakan Sungmin. Apa kau seorang gay yang diam-diam mencintai Sungmin?!" Shengmin yang emosi megeluarkan semua yang membebaninya selama ini. Selama delapan tahun dirinya bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, dia selalu merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang selalu lebih perhatian kepada Sungmin daripada dirinya.

"Lee Shengmin!" Sungmin yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba membentak Shengmin. "Apa maksud mu bicara begitu? Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk bicara sekasar itu?!"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan dari apa yang selama ini aku lihat. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengistimewakan mu!"

"Kenapa masalah sepele saja harus dibesar-besarkan sih?" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. "Lebih baik aku pulang daripada harus melihat kalian bertengkar" Ucapnya lagi dan langsung berdiri hendak berjalan keluar.

"Kyu!" Shengmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang ketika tubuh Shengmin dengan tiba-tiba menubruknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Dapat dirasakannya kalau yeoja itu tengah menangis di sana. Dengan reflek Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung Shengmin.

"Noona" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu, Kyu" Ucap Shengmin sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari dua orang diantaranya tengah membeku dengan saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Kyuhyun yang menatap terkejut kearah Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang menatap terluka kearah keduanya. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari mata foxy Sungmin. Dengan reflek dihapusnya air matanya dan berbalik untuk segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shengmin yang masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun yang memandang pedih kearahnya.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa jadi begini. Sama sekali tidak berasa feelnya. Satu hari ngerjain tiga FF sekaligus, jadi maafkan saya kalau hasilnya hancur

Di sini apakah ada yang tau Leo atau William Leo Recipon?

Ituloh, kid ulzzang yang cute pakai banget, yang pernah nonton Hello Baby MBLAQ pasti tau ^^

By the way, terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin ^^

Dan sedikit saya ingin menjawab beberapa review yg muncul (?) karena saya tidak tahu caranya membalas review :3

** :** Apa Lee Shengmin suka sama Kyu?  
Gg sabar pengen nunggu lanjutannya :)

**A**: di summary sudah di jelaskan kalau Shengmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun ^^

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah mereview

.

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Ada KyuMin yeay...  
Kasian amat si Shengmin, tapi aku ga peduli sekali KyuMin tetep KyuMin*digorokShengmin  
Next!

**A:** ShengMin x Kyuhyun kan juga KyuMin kkkk

.

**dana aryani** : ohhhh jadi kyumin udah jadian toh trs backstreet? kkkkk menarik ditunggu lanjutnya chingu

**A**: Gomawo sudah review ^^

KyuMin backstreet, saya juga backstreet sama Sungjin :p

.

**Winecouple**: cerita.a Kyumin backstreet nich..  
lanjutttt

**A**: iya ^^ gomawo suda review

Ini sudah lanjut ^^

.

**Ncie gyuminglove** : Lanjuut,,kyak'a seru nih...

**A**: gomawo ^^

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya

.

**sissy** : Wahhh,rumit nihhh  
Semoga shengmin ga terlalu menjdi penghambat hubungan KyuhyunSungmin :)  
Lanjut,smangat!

**A**: Sungmin shengmin sama aja lho sebenarnya :D  
gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review ^^

.

**CJ137** : lanjut min. itu orang orang yg dikelas pada nggak curiga sama mereka berdua? hehehe

**A:** Min? saya plus #plak

Kyuhyun, Shengmin, Sungmin, sudah bersahabat sejak lama, teman-teman sekolahnya sudah biasa melihat keakraban mereka. Nanti ada penjelasannya.

Gomawo sudah mereview ^^

.

**BluePink137 **: lanjut ya

**A**: Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah mampir (?)

.

**Anakyumin** : Unik nih unik, dulu aku pernah kepikiran kalo Sungmin punya kembaran cewek gimana ya. Pasti complicated. Sekarang ada FF-nya, aku seneng banget  
Lanjut ya thooorr eonni

**A**: Ku juga sering bayangin itu, dan terinspirasilah FF ini :D

Aku juga senang kamu mau mereview FF abal saya, terimakasih ^^

Ini sudah lanjut ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

.

**chojoyming **: lanjuuuuttt donk, ff nya bagus, aku suka karakter kyumin disini.

cho scweettt. ahaiiii next chap ne.

ps: author nya namja ?

**A**: Gomawo ne ^^

Ini sudah lanjut eummm, saya yeoja yang sering dikira sebagai namja -_-

.

**Chu** : wahhhh...perang saudara nih...heehee...lanjut...lanjut...dipanjangin ya cerita'y...

**A**: haha, gomawo ^^

Ini sudah lanjut dan di perpanjang ^^

.

**Kyumin joyer**: Kyaaa ,, kenapa pendek sekali, padahal cerita nya bagus.  
Yaa ampun, rumit bangett nhy kalau kembaran ming suka juga sama kyu. Kyumin di sini udah jadian yaa.  
Lanjutt, updatee kilatt.

**A**: maaf chingu, ku pikir Ffnya tidak akan ada yang suka :D

Gomawo sudah mereview, ini sudah lanjut. Smoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

.

**parkhyun** : ouoooo,dr prolognya aja udah kebaca lo ntar lee sungmin bakalan banyak keluar aer mata :(((  
Jadi kyumin udah jadian ya?udah lamakah?  
Lanjut cingu :))

**A**: tidak tega sungmin hyung menderita T^T

Nanti masalah jadian KyuMin akan di jelaskan ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan merewiew FF abal saya ^^

.

**minnievil9ny tha** :lanjutkan...  
asal kisah ny happy kyumin yaoi y haha

**A**: eumm, Yaoi nggak ya? Haha

Gomawo ne ^^

.

**TifyTiffanyLee**** : **lanjoooot

kayaknya bagus deh...  
disini ntar genre hurt nya buat siapa?  
sungmin ato shengmin?  
ini akhirnya yaoi ?

update kilat nee...  
fighting!

**A**: dilihat nanti saja ya, hurtnya buat siapa

Yaoi atau GS ya? Dua-duanya sama-sama KyuMin sih ^^

Gomawo

.

: Lanjuuuuuuuuut! Jdi kyuhyun sama  
Sungmin udah pacaran,trs sengmin g tau  
Klo kyuhyun sama sungmin dah pacaran.  
Klo tau gmna tuh... wiiiih pnasaraaaan..  
Author update jngn lama2 ne,  
(bbuing- bbuing barenng luhan)

**A**: kalau shengmin tau gimana ya? Kkk  
ini sudah update

Aegyo kamu gk akan mempan :p

Gomawo ^^

.

**Cloudswan:** wajib lanjut nih

**A**: sudah lanjut ^^ semoga suka ya

.

**143 is 137**: Kyaaaaaahh. . Keren nih kaya'nya..

Mau sungmin ataupun shengmin tetep jadi KyuMin yah ._. Tapi pengennya kyuhyun ama sungmin sih

Lanjut ne author - nim! ,

**A**: gomawo ^^

Tapi Shengmin sama Sungmin kan sama aja :D

Sudah lanjut ^^

.

**Abilhikmah**: moga kyumin bersama y

**A**: KyuMin always together, because KyuMin is destiny ^^

Gomawo

.

**Melsparkyu**: shengmin mencintai kyuhyun, kyuhyun mencintai sungmin, sungmin dan kyuhyun ternyata emang udah jdi sepasang kekasih ...  
Tpi takutnya nanti sungmin ngak tega liat adeknya shengmin yg cinta bnget sama kyu, trus nanti dia ngalah sama shengmin :( trus nanti kalo kyumin ketauan punya hubungan gmna tu hubungan si dua anak kembar ?

Ini ff nya menarik bnget harus dilanjut ya :)

**A:** tunggu aja chingu lanjutannya ^^

Semoga Ffnya tidak mengecewakan ya

Gomawo sudah mereview

.

Yosh! See you next chapter yeorobeun :*

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (Namja) /Lee Shengmin (Yeoja)

Leeteuk as Yeoja

Genre: Romance, hurt, school life

Rate: T

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

Warning: Yaoi, GS!

Author: Spy137

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]

.

Chapter 3

.

"Aku mencintai mu, Kyu" Ucap Shengmin sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari dua orang diantaranya tengah membeku dengan saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Kyuhyun yang menatap terkejut kearah Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang menatap terluka kearah keduanya. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari mata foxy Sungmin. Dengan reflek dihapusnya air matanya dan berbalik untuk segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shengmin yang masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun yang memandang pedih kearahnya.

.

"Noona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Shengmin dari tubuhnya. Di tatapnya wajah Shengmin yang sudah memerah karena tangis. "Mianhae" Ucapnya kemudian dan berlari menuju kamar Sungmin yang berada di lantai atas. Meninggalkan Shengmin yang semakin terisak oleh tangisnya.

"Ming" Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya, namun sampai detik ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sungmin akan membukanya. Merasa percuma Kyuhyun pun memutar gagang pintu itu, "Tidak di kunci?" gumamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, di bukanya pintu coklat itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa pink. Terkadang dia bingung, Sungmin adalah namja, tetapi dia sangat menggemari benda-benda berwarna pink, bahkan Shengmin yang seorang yeoja saja lebih memilih biru sebagai warna favoritenya.

"Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin. Di tatapnya namja manis yang berbaring memunggunginya itu. Dia tahu kalau namja itu tengah menangis.

"Hey" Ucapnya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Sungmin tidak melawan, tetapi dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal pink yang tadinya dia pakai sebagai alas kepala.

"Kau akan sesak kalau seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajah Sungmin.

"ehhmmmm" Sungmin hanya berdehem, tetap memegang erat bantal yang ada di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Sungmin memang sosok namja yang manja dan kekanak-kanakkan, terkadang Kyuhyun merasa kalau dialah yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari namja manisnya itu. Namun fakta memang mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Aku akan meginap disini" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Wae?!" Reflek Sungmin menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merah dan pipi yang masih terlihat basah karena menangis.

"Kau menangis?" tidak perlu bertanya sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau namja manis itu menangis sebelum dia datang.

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong Cho Sungmin. Aku paling tidak suka kalau kau menangis" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit merona karenanya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersandar dengan pandangan yang menatap ke bawah. Perasaannya sungguh kacau semenjak melihat Shengmin yang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan ikut bersandar sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan memainkannya.

"Shengmin. Apa kau menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap kearah wajah Sungmin sebentar dan kembali memainkan jari-jari tangan Sungmin.

"Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu Ming"

"Kau menolaknya?" Jujur ada perasaan senang yang menyelimuti perasaan Sungmin.

"Menurutmu? Mana mungkin aku menerimanya padahal aku sudah punya kau di sisi ku"

"Jadi karena kau sudah punya aku" Ada sedikit perasaan sedih dari suaranya dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan menariknya agar menghadapnya.

"Ini bukan soal apakah aku sudah memiliki mu atau tidak, tapi karena hati ku hanya memilih mu. Hanya kau Lee Sungmin yang akan berubah nama menjadi Cho Sungmin"

Tak ayal pipi Sungmin pun semakin memerah, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas dengan wajah baby face dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi Shengmin sangat mencintai mu Kyu. Aku tidak tega. Dia adikku dan aku sangat mengerti perasaannya"

"Sudahlah, dia akan menemukan pasangannya suatu hari nanti. Yang jelas bukan aku karena aku hanya memilihmu"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi' lagi Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetap memikirkan ucapan Shengmin. Dia hanya mencintai Sungmin, namun dia sudah menganggap Shengmin seperti noonanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin kalau hubungan mereka akan renggang karena masalah ini.

"Kau mau tidur?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gantilah baju mu dulu" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar terbangun. Kyuhyun memang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku malas Ming, nanti saja sekalian mandi"

"Cih, pemalas. Mana bisa kau tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu"

"Arra arra!" Kyuhyun pun bangun dan langsung berjalan menuju almari Sungmin yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun memang sudah sering menginap di rumah Sungmin, sehingga beberapa pakaiannya tersimpan di almari Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun yang orang tuanya bercerai sejak usianya masih balita membuatnya sering merasa kesepian. Dia tinggal dengan eommanya, namun eommanya lebih sering bekerja dan meninggalkannya dirumah seorang diri. Oleh karena itu dia lebih sering menginap di rumah Sungmin. Sudah seperti rumah sendiri karena semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka ketika masih di sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun sudah sering menginap rumah ini. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin sudah menyiapkan kamar kosong untuk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidur dengan Sungmin.

"Kau melamun?" Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah selesai berganti pakaian kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau mandi?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah kembali bertanya ketika melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku mau tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun berniat membaringkan tubuhnya namun kembali di tahan oleh Sungmin. "Apalagi Ming?" Jujur ia sedikit kesal. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah cukup lelah, namun namja manis yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya ini masih mencegahnya untuk segera tidur.

"Keringkan dulu rambut mu, kau akan flu kalau tidur dengan rambut basah seperti itu"

"Ini tidak terlalu basah Ming"

"Tetap saja itu bisa membuat mu sakit" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan handuk putih kecil di tangannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Harusnya sudah tau cara merawat diri sendiri" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut basah Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang tadi di bawanya.

"Sudah ada kau yang akan selalu mengurus ku" Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti dan memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo Ming!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. Memang tidak keras, namun Sungmin adalah ketua klub Martial Art di sekolahnya. Pukulan yang menurut Sungmin ringan, namun cukup menyakitkan.

"Tidurlah!" Ucap Sungmin sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk meletakkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya.

"Aku mendadak tidak mengantuk" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras sehingga masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin tidur" Sungmin mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Tapi karena pukulan mu aku jadi tidak mengantuk"

"Tidurlah" Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membangunkan mu untuk makan malam nanti"

"Ehhmm" Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan deheman dan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk dipeluknya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun hingga dia merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang terdengar teratur menandakan kalau namja tampan itu sudah tertidur lelap. Sungmin tersenyum, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskan mengalah? Namun Sungmin tahu kalau dirinya sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tetapi Shengmin juga sangat mencintai namja tampan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin melepas Kyuhyun, namun dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Shengmin. Belum lagi orang tua mereka. Sungmin tidak yakin orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun akan merestui hubungannya dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun mereka sama-sama namja, dan semua tahu kalau hubungan seperti ini sudah pasti terlarang. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang selalu membuatnya merasa kalau dirinya salah karena telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Minnie ini sudah waktunya makan malam"

Sungmin yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar memilih untuk bangun. Di tatapnya namja tampan yang masih terlelap di atas tetap tidurnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang ternyata terkunci dari dalam. Pasti Kyuhyun yang menguncinya ketika ia memasuki kamar ini tadi.

"Ne eomma" Ucap Sungmin sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

"Aigoo, cuci muka dulu sana!" Ucap Leeteuk ketika melihat penampilan acak-acakkan Sungmin. Leeteuk sudah akan melangkahkan pergi namun matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang sudah di anggapnya anak tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang Sungmin.

"Aigoo, aku pikir Kyunnie sudah pulang. Dia menginap lagi? Bangunkan dia dan ajak makan malam" Perintah Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengucek matanya karena pandangannya yang kurang fokus efek bangun tidur.

"Biarkan saja eomma. Sepertinya tidurnya lelap sekali, eomma siapkan saja makanan untuknya biar dia makan saat bangun nanti" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap namja tampan yang memang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kau benar. Eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyunnie. Kau cepatlah benahi tampilan mu itu!" Ucap Leeteuk dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang acak-acakkan Sungmin pun keluar dan matanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sungmin dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"hmmm" Kyuhyun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"Kau masih ngantuk? Aku akan makan malam di bawah, kau mau tidur lagi atau ikut makan? Aku sudah menyuruh eomma untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mu kalau kau masih ingin tidur"

"Anni, aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Kajja! Aku sudah sangat lapar" Ucap Sungmin semangat dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara Sungmin dan Shengmin. Sesaat tadi dapat dilihatnya mata Shengmin yang sedikit membengkak. Pasti yeoja cantik itu telah menangis hebat karena penolakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Suasana makan sedikit kaku, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai karena celotehan Sungmin dan Shengmin, apalagi kalau ada Kyuhyun suasananya tidak pernah sesepi ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Anniyo eomma" Sungmin yang menjawab karena sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Shengmin tidak ada yang akan menjawab.

"Tidak seperti biasanya" Gumam Leeteuk. "Ah..Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Leeteuk tba-tiba bertanya dengan wajah yang penuh harap kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersedak dengan air putih yang diminumnya.

"Aigoo, hati-hati!" Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung namja tampan itu. Tidak menyadari akan sosok yeoja yang duduk di sebelah sang kekasih tengah menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa sakit karenanya.

"Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eomma hanya bertanya Kyu. Kalian semua sudah besar, tapi eomma belum pernah melihat kalian menggandeng pasangan masing-masing"

'_seandainya eomma tahu kalau namja manis yang menjabat sebagai anak mu itulah yang menjadi kekasihku'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Anni eomma. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" Jawab Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat hati Sungmin seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berbicara semudah itu padahal kekasihnya duduk tepat disampingnya. Meskipun dirinya sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun pun terpaksa mengatakan itu.

"Aku akan kekamar" Ucap Shengmin dan berjalan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat dihadapan kamar Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Leeteuk kembali memanggil Kyuhyun. Kali ini terdengar lebih serius.

"Aku tahu kalian bertiga sangat dekat. Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kalian masih di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang kalian sudah di sekolah menengah atas. Keluarga kita pun sudah sangat dekat, dan eomma juga tahu kalau Shengmin sangat mencintai mu. Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh tanda tanya. Bohong kalau dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Leeteuk. Dia sangat mengerti dan sangat paham, namun dia hanya ingin memastikan apa maksud sang eommanya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu kami dan eomma mu telah sepakat untuk menjodohkan mu dengan Shengmin"

Deg!

Seperti tersambar oleh petir. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja mereka dengar. Perjodohan? Yang benar saja.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi terdiam kini hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dan menahan tangis yang sudah ingin pecah. Apalagi ini? Apakah dia memang harus melepas Kyuhyun? Tidak! Kyuhyun miliknya dan dia tidak ingin menyerahkannya kepada siapapun termasuk adiknya. Tanpa disadarinya tangannya telah menggegam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Eomma" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Jujur saja dia masih sangat shock. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menjodoh dirinya dan Shengmin tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Kami memang dekat, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Shengmin noona, saya hanya menganggapnya sebagai noona, tidak lebih" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pasti.

"Mungkin sekarang kau belum merasakannya. Tapi cobalah untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Shengmin. Mana mungkin kau menolak yeoja secantik dia" Ucap Leeteuk diikuti kekehan pelan setelahnya.

"Saya sudah memiliki seseorang yang saya cintai" Kyuhyun balas menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Kau serius?" Ucap Leeteuk dan sang suami yang sedari tadi memilih terdiam dengan shock

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Apakah dia lebih cantik dari anak ku?" Kali ini Leeteuk sudah sangat penasaran. Sejujurnya dia sedikit kesal dan menyayangkan akan hal ini. Dia sangat ingin Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi menantunya.

"Dia manis, imut, dan menggemaskan" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum. Sekarang di otaknya tengah dipenuhi oleh gambaran wajah Sungmin.

"Sudahlah yeobo, jangan dipaksakan. Kyuhyun sudah mencintai orang lain. Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan. Jangan terlalu berambisi untuk membuat Kyuhyun sebagai menantu mu" Ucap KangIn pada istrinya yang terlihat muram setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"A..Aku ingin ke kamar" Ucap Sungmin dengan terus menunduk dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Menginterupsi Leeteuk yang sebelumnya masih ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Saya akan menyusul Sungmin hyung. Selamat malam" Kyuhyun akan segera meninggalkan meja makan ketika suara Leeteuk kembali menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sosok yang telah merebut hati mu Kyu. Tapi eomma benar-benar berharap kau akan menjadi menantu eomma" Ucap Leeteuk dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit, Kyuhyun duduk di aras tempat tidur Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang masih terus terisak sambil berbaring memunggunginya. Jujur hatinya sakit melihat namja manisnya menangis seperti ini. Dia sudah mencoba mengajak Sungmin berbicara namun hasilnya tetap nihil hingga dia memilih untuk diam dan mengelus punggung Sungmin yang menghadap kearahnya. Dia sangat memahami perasaan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun semua ini dirinya lah yang memulai, dirinya yang menyatakan cinta, dirinya yang mengajak untuk merasahasiakan hubungan mereka, bahkan dirinya terkesan seperti tidak bersungguh-sungguh pada Sungmin. Namun demi apapun yang Kyuhyun punya di dunia ini, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai namja manis itu. Dia hanya merasa belum siap jika mereka memilih untuk jujur pada semuanya. Dia takut mereka yang tidak setuju akan memisahkannya dengan namja yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, apakah memang ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengungkapkan apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya selama tiga tahun ini? Tapi Kyuhyun sangat takut jika itu akan membuatnya terpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Suara serak Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sudah duduk bersandar disampingnya.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti akan menanyakan tentang ini lagi. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sesaat dan menatap penuh keyakinan pada Sungmin. Diraihnya tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tunggu hingga kita lulus empat bulan lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada orang tua kita" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tegas. Sungmin dapat melihat pancaran keseriusan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak kuat Kyu. Mereka sudah pasti tidak merestui kita. Eomma sangat ingin kau menjadi menantunya, tapi kau yang sebagai suami Shengmin, bukan Sungmin" Sungmin kembali terisak. Semuanya membuatnya sesak. Membayangkan perjodohan yang keluarganya lakukan untuk sang adik dengan kekasihnya tak ayal membuat beban berat yang selama ini di tanggungnya terasa semakin berat. Dia sungguh ingin melepaskan semuanya tapi hatinya tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajah manis namja itu didadanya. Sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenenang dan mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin, berharap kekasihnya itu akan berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Sungmin bertanya meski suaranya sudah sangat serak dan tenggorokkannya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama menangis. "Aku tidak akan bisa memberi mu keturunan. Aku bahkan tidak cantik seperti Shengmin" Sungmin terus meracau dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku memilihmu, aku mencintai mu sebagai Lee Sungmin. Sosok manis yang hangat yang selalu ceria. Kenapa kau sekarang jadi cengeng sekali eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik wajah Sungmin agar menatap matanya.

"Tapi aku namja Kyu. Aku tidak akan bisa memberi mu keturunan. Shengmin jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku. Dia akan memberi mu keturunan yang lucu-lucu. Kalian pasti akan bahagia jika bersama"

"Semua itu Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Aku tidak peduli jika kau seorang namja. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku mencintai mu. Hanya Lee Sungmin seorang dan itu sudah sangat membuat ku bahagia apalagi jika kita bersama sampai tua nanti. Ya kita pasti akan selalu bersama sampai tua nanti. Meskipun kau tidak bisa memberi ku keturunan. Aku tidak peduli" Kyuhyun menutup ucapannya dengan mencium singkat kening Sungmin.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi' Lee Sungmin! Kau milikku dan aku milik mu. Selamanya akan seperti itu" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan. Mendekatnya wajahnya pada namja manis itu dan mengecup bibir shape M itu lembut. Sungmin menutup matanya, ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, namun perasaan berdebar selalu menyelimutinya ketika mereka melakukan ciuman di bibir. Bahkan ciuman ini hanya sederhana, tanpa ada lumatan dan nafsu untuk melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

"Lebih baik kita tidur. Aku tidak ingin besok kita di hukum karena terlambat datang kesekolah" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Sesakit apapun perasaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya dan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Jaljayo" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Sungmin sebelum menutup matanya dan membawa keduanya kedalam mimpi indah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Failed! Saya tahu hasilnya pasti tidak memuaskan. Saya tidak bisa membuat hurt, apakah saya harus menghapus genre hurt diatas? Saya adalah tipe orang yang cengeng, tapi saya sama sekali tidak menangis saat menulis ini. Dan sepertinya memang hancur total –nangis di pelukan Sungjin.

Tapi chapter ini penuh dengan KyuMin moment kan hahaha. Saya mau minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan FF ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin post chapter ini, namun karena efek liburan sehingga uang saku pun terpotong membuat saya harus berhemat belum lagi kita mendapat serangan dari SM dengan album-album dan DVD serta tiket SS6 yang denger-denger harganya naik dan lagi operator yang biasa saya pakai sudah memblokir FFn, makin bingung lah saya :'(

Dan chapter ini sebenarnya sudah post di fb saya bulan lalu.

.

Buat semuanya yang sudah mereview, buat kritik dan sarannya.. jeongmal khamsahamnida ^_^

Maaf saya tidak dapat membalas review –nggak tau caranya :3.

Yang minta ending GS aja eummm lihat nanti aja ya. Yang penting kan KyuMin :D hayoloo suka Sungmin hyung, apa Shengmin gege nih? Hahaha

Kalau saya sih cinta dua-duanya –di tampol Kibum

Yang minta nama fb saya cari aja Eky Agustiana (KyuMin Fujoshi ELF) yang ppnya Kyuhyun dan sampulnya KyuMin pas di SJM Happy Camp comeback Break Down yang KyuMin main angry bird itu loh –semoga belum ganti :D karena saya punya 2 akun yang sama dengan nama yang sama pula.

Dan yang nanya NC, eumm gimana ya. Jujur saya tidak bisa membuat desahan –plak plok

Jadi sudah pasti tidak ada NC di sini :D tapi kalau sequel nggak tau deh kekeke .

Dan komen rata-rata pada nggak suka sama karakter Shengmin ya –puk puk Shengmin ge

Sungmin dan Shengmin sama kok, Cuma beda lidah aja yang manggil dan saya memakai Shengmin karena saya tidak mau meng import cast cewek dari grup lain –males euuhh apalagi cewek-ewek yang itu. Tadinya mau pakai HyunMing, biar lebih mudah bayanginnya, tapi HyunMing katanya capek abis perform di SS5, jadi saya pakai Shengmin ge deh. Tapi bayangin aja deh 'wujud' Shengmin itu seperti Hyunming

.

.

Yosh, segini saja cuap-cuap saya

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ^^

.

Khamsahamnida^^


End file.
